Faith In Chaos
by AvariceRose
Summary: An overview of a very different version of WWII and a Nuclear Fallout - the Resitance Corp (new allies) go against the Col.Army (new axis). New boundaries are set from the 3 new walls built - The first being the Berlin Wall. Your favorite characters are set up to battle it out post-apocalypse style! Complete with 3-DMG...Rated M for Mature relations later! 3
1. Part One: The Star Reborn - 1935

****Hey guys! So this is my first attempt at an SNK fanfiction. It is based during and after WWII which ended very differently than how history reads. There will be background to sort of give you all a feel to how the characters ended up the way that they are. NOTE: I know that Levi's name is Hebrew origin - and that his is "Incorrectly romanized as Rivaille". For ease and the sake of this fanfiction, I put his last name as Rivaille. Deal with it - (none of the characters are easily identified with Nationality :P ) There will be multi-shipping with many different characters to show how they interact through past actions. (No worries LevixEren is my OTP...but realistically there are others) NOW - stay with me through an alternate ending WWII and Nuclear Fallout :) Part I will focus on Levi, Part II Erwin and Levi with splits to some of the other high-ups aka Hanji and Mike, Part III Eren (mainly) Mikasa and Armin leading into training. Part IV everyone comes together and Part V...we shall see :P****

"Walking, I am listening to a deeper way. Suddenly all my ancestors are behind me. Be still, they say. Watch and listen. You are the results of the love of thousands."

-Linda Hogan (b.1947)

**Faith In Chaos**  
_**Part One: The Star Reborn**_  
**France: 1935**

The wind and rain pounded hard on the roof and battered the windows to the small house the couple called home. It was in the middle of the night – yet all of the candles were lit. A husband held his wife's hand as a nursemaid and the town doctor coached her through her first child birth. The woman had bore her pain in silence for the last three hours. She was beautiful – a prize of her homeland. Long, black hair was tied back in preparation for this moment. Her sky gray eyes were narrowed, furrowing thin brows. Her skin was a soft bronze, cheeks tinted red, flushed with a sheen of sweat and exhaustion. Her fair skinned, husband was at her side. A Frenchman, who had met his wife on a tour of the Middle East, and the two had fallen deeply in love. His hair was a brown color, with flecks of gray showing on the sides. His eyes were a brilliant blue, as clear as a summer day. He clutched her hand tightly and looked down at the doctor in concern.

"It has been so long...how much longer?" He asked the nursemaid. She was kindly, and smiled.

"Everything is going alright...the doctor can see he is crowning...not long...though prepare her...the shoulders will hurt."

The man nodded and turned back to his wife, "Rebekah, the doctor can see his head, it is not long now my love, just push."

The woman shot him a look, "I have been pushing. For over three hours..." her voice cut off in a low moan. An angry look on her face at the sound – giving into weaken of mortal pain. Yes she was a human, but a proud woman. A woman of her people.

"I see his head, black hair, looks like," the doctor smiled up at the two, "I need a push, Rebekah."

The woman nodded and inhaled to finish this process. Her free hand went to her mouth, and a death grip on her husbands as her eyes went wide and a gasp was heard. Pain. More pain than anything she had ever endured. "Adonia...oh...mhmm...Adonia!" She finally called out as the shoulders passed and slender legs shook beneath the nursemaid helping to hold them open.

"You can do this Rebekah, have faith...come on..." The doctor was encouraging and then suddenly, a tiny cry was heard.

"He's here!" The blonde man kissed his wife in his excited nature and looked down as the doctor finished cutting the cord and handed him to the nurse.

"It is a boy?" Rebekah has been certain. The first born, if was a boy, that was good.

"He is, a tiny thing, though," the doctor watched the nursemaid clean the tiny child off and took some basic vitals, "But he appears healthy."

"Would you like to hold him?" The nursemaid brought the tiny bundle to his mother. A wide smile on a usually serious face, eyes bright, she held her first-born son.

"...Marius, look at him...he's perfect," tears spilled over as she looked down into blue eyes.

"So perfect...thank you, Rebekah," Marius kissed his wife and gently rubbed the tiny cheek of his son. A mess of black hair was already covering his tiny head.

"Have you thought of a name?" The doctor was penning the birth certificate.

"Yes...Levi..." Rebekah looked down at her son, "Levi David Rivaille."

"I shall put that down."

"Perfect name, for the perfect child..." Marius played with Rebekah's damp hair as they marveled over their child. He was small. That didn't seem to affect his mother or father. He was their first-born...a son; an honor to have.

"Levi..." Rebekah leaned down and placed a kiss on the child's forehead, "Elohim...watch over my son...give him the strength and the grace and the courage...give him the patience and the skill and the speed...grant him a sound mind and sounder body...give him the heart only fit for You. Amen..."

* * *

That was four years before the world was tipped off of its axis. Four years of bliss. Four years of a happy, young, family. Until the order was given, and Captain Marius Rivaille took his stand at the front line for his Country and his family – to protect his wife and son – from the worst death possible. On September 3rd, 1939 France declared war on Germany. In January – Marius took his last breath on the winter snow, his blood forming melting it from beneath him. They would invade this he knew…he knew it as he died.

"Rebekah…" his breathing was so shallow. It was harder and harder to see. "…Levi…"

* * *

The letter delivered was a simple one. A declaration of death. Rebekah picked her small four year old as the officer lowered his cap.

"We are sorry for your loss, Madame…"

"Merci," she nodded, keeping her composure until the door was shut. Falling to her knees, she clutched her son tight.

"Mama," a young Levi gently ran a hand through his mother's long hair. Rebekah was shivering. Her husband was a revered leader in the French army. How could he have fallen? She knew what would happen. She had heard the nightmares of Poland, and the destruction with German lands. She took Levi's face in her hands and kissed him sweetly on the forehead.

"…It will be alright…Levi…"

"Mama…Papa?" He was looking to the door at the man which wore a uniform similar to Marius. Rebekah couldn't stop the tears this time.

"Papa…is with God…Levi…he's free…he's gotten his wings…"

"God? Papa…wings? Papa wings?" Levi smiled but when his mother didn't smile back, a small pout appeared as he slowly comprehended the situation as best as he could.

"Papa…flew away…"

"Yes…Levi…he's free now…"

"Mama," a tiny hand rested on her shoulder and she lifted her face to a startling sight. He knew. Even at four he knew, "We don't have wings…"

"No…no Levi…we don't…"


	2. Part One: The Start Reborn - 1941

****I hope you all are enjoying this! Please be patient! I enjoy building the characters - but I also understand these are short - that is because I don't want to tire you with too much detail! :3 ****

**Faith In Chaos**  
**Part One: The Star Reborn**

_ "God did not create woman from man's head, that he should command her, nor from his feet, that she should be his slave, but rather from his side that she should be near his heart"_

**-Hebrew Proverb**

**France - 1941**

The streets were dark when Rebekah quietly made her way towards the harbor with her six year old son obediently following in silence. Gray eyes darted along the streets, stopping when she saw a Nazi uniform and hushing her boy. Levi's blue eyes were wide…Mother had promised him his own pair of wings. His little heart pounded, knowing all too well of the danger that was enclosed on them – caged birds. Finally they made it to the dock and Rebekah pulled out a few papers and money. Her gold star on her jacket she hid quickly.

The boatman looked them over them, hungry eyes lingering on the still beautiful woman before him. Her eyes had been hardened in to a serious expression, and only smiled for Levi now. He only smiled for her. He reached his hand out for the paperwork and she gave it to him silently. They stood there, waiting for what seemed like hours, before the man reached up and pulled Rebekah's jacket back with a sigh.

"I cannot transport you to England…Madame…No matter what service your late husband has done. I am most regretful." His brown eyes held a hint of regret – but his face was cold.

"Please Monsieur, then, at least take my son. He has done nothing to deserve the cruelty of these men. Please I beg you, I promised him." The last straw of hope she had was slowly drifting away in the wind. Rebekah had to get her son out of here…had to give Levi a chance to live. She held his tiny hand tighter.

"I understand your pain, but please, I cannot." He removed his cap and bowed slightly. "Please forgive me."

"If you are telling me, you cannot at least transport my son; you have just sentenced us both." Her chin raised proudly, "Come Levi." She turned and led her son back to their building. Since the invasion, their home had been stripped of them, and they were forced to live with other families in building blocks, like cattle. Levi turned to look at the man, who seemed to be wiping his eyes.

"Is it because of our stars, Mama?" He looked up and Rebekah stopped suddenly. Turning to kneel she straightened his star and ran a hand through jet black hair.

"…This is the star that will lead you home, Levi. This is something we wear with pride; it is not anything to be ashamed of. Alright?" Forcing a smile she stood, but stood into the chest of a German solider. She gasped and stepped back, but he was fast to grab her wrist.

"Woman, what are you doing out here past curfew?" His cold blue eyes bore through her, sending a chill to her core – the eyes of a killer.

"My son is not well, he needed air, please, have mercy," she hated having to bend to these dogs. He pulled her closer and a gloved hand roughly turned her face up to his.

"Just make sure it does not happen again. Lucky for you, I am feeling generous tonight." Thick lips curled into a smile. "Too bad you are a Jew…such a pretty face gone to waste." He pushed her off and Rebekah stumbled back, quickly regaining her footing and fighting the urge to retaliate. She nodded in thanks and took Levi's hand again to continue home. Levi's eyes locked with those harsh ones. Why did they hate us?

"Eyes forward Levi," his mother said quietly. He did as he was told, but he was angry. If father was there, he would have stopped that soldier. He would have stopped them all!

Once they were back in the horrid living block, she helped change Levi into night clothes and held him close in the bed they shared, or the rags they shared to sleep on.

"Mama, will I ever get my wings?" Levi played with her long hair, twirling in between his small fingers.

Rebekah held him closer so that he couldn't see the tears forming, but replied, "Yes. One day you shall have your wings." She took his hand in hers and raised it above them so he could see it through the dim light. "One day you will have your wings and you will soar through the rooftops, be free of all of this. People will know of your good deeds and legend, and your faith. I promise you, Levi. Just promise me one thing?"

He turned to look into misty eyes.  
"Do not ever stop fighting, even when you stare death in the eyes, in the face, fight. Never give in, ask God for strength. Ask him and he will guide you. Understood?"

Levi nodded slowly. It would be the advice that would repeat in his head for eternity.

"I understand."

"Only God can grant you wings Levi…" She tapped his nose and began singing a lullaby in Hebrew. It always made him fall asleep faster.

He dreamed of wings for the first time – different colored wings – white and black. Wings of Freedom. Wings that he would use to fly him and his mother far away from this place where they were and to a place where they belonged.


	3. Part One: The Star Reborn - 1942

*****WARNING - Sensitive scene - Beating and Rape*** **

**Faith In Chaos**  
**Part One: The Star Reborn**

_ "Time heals old pain, while it creates new ones"_

**-Anonymous**

**France – 1942**

It happened in the spring. The Nazi's demanded that woman and now children were brought to the camps located throughout France. This cut through the blocks like a hurricane of fear. Many tried to run. Many died trying. Rebekah, thought hard on how to protect her son. She approached an older couple and they readily agreed to hide them in a small room upstairs, hidden behind a bookshelf and no door to give them away. It was hard with a seven year old boy – full of energy and life. It was even harder for her. She would mend things given to her by the woman of the house in exchange for their stay.

The sun was setting and Levi was being put down to sleep when a loud noise from downstairs echoed through the home. Rebekah froze, listening. German tongues were lashing at the older couple and it sounded like furniture and china were getting thrown. She fought the urge to cry out – they had been found. Dogs barked viciously and Levi rushed to her side.

"Mama…" He trembled as she watched the door. There were a few moments of silence as she gripped the dagger in her apron.

"Hush Levi…" she stood in front of him as the door burst open and a German soldier aimed his gun. She held her chin high, proudly, not batting an eye to the men.

"ERHALTEN SIE UNTEN!" The man's harsh glare turned to Levi and at Rebekah's defiance aimed at Levi. "ERHALTEN SIE UNTEN…" She had no choice. Dropping to her knees slowly the German walked over and grabbed her roughly by her hair. With a growl she took out the dagger in her apron and stabbed the soldier in the leg with an animalistic cry.

"LEVI! RUN!" She screamed as the man hissed in German at the stab wound. The boy hesitated – Run?

"LEVI GOOO!" The solider kicked the woman in the stomach to shut her up and Levi ran to the stairs, but stopped when he saw another soldier point his gun. Blue eyes went wide and he turned. The German had Rebekah by the hair, her face bleeding and bruised. Something within his snapped and his pulse slowed. Eyes scanned the floor for the dagger and he took it, rushing the German from behind and stabbing the man over and over against in the back. He was yelling, screaming, crying. He didn't know what else to do. Fight. Fight to stay alive.

"LEVIII!" Rebekah saw her son tossed across the room and land silently. She turned back to the soldier whose two comrades had come to his aid, guns pointed.

"…You rat…" The black haired man lifted her by her neck with a snarl, "…Pay…for your sins…" She felt herself gasp for air and unwanted hands surrounded her.

"NO! NO! LEVI RUN!" They beat her, but she still fought. Her son. A mother's instinct – as feral and deadly as ever.

* * *

When Levi came too, he was tied with his tiny hands behind his back. The injured blonde snagged his hair and lifted his eyes to see. They went wide in terror.

"MOTHER!" He struggled so hard – but he was so small. '_I'm not strong enough!_' He screamed again and again.

Rebekah was pinned to the ground, her face hardly recognizable with the blood and bruises. The tears were visible and so were her cries. The black haired German and his counterpart were taking turns with her…hitting her, giving her body small cuts with the dagger they tried to use, but Levi didn't understand why one man was behind her…his pants down…until the man moved forward and his mother screamed in pain.

"STOPP BITTE!" Levi screamed, he felt the ties breaking his skin. "MOTHER!"

"LEVI! LOOK AWAY! DON'T – AHHHH!" Her eyes squeezed shut, fists balled on the floor.

How could he look away! How could men be monsters? Tears formed in his own eyes as they didn't stop. His pleas were ignored – hers were as well. They didn't have wings…they couldn't fly away.

The nightmare didn't seem to end. The blonde German stood and walked over to Rebekah, kicking her onto you back as taking the dagger from his partners. He said something Levi didn't understand in German and her eyes widened and her head fell to the side to look at her son. She reached a bloodied hand out to him.

"Levi…don't stop fighting…I love y-" The blade neatly slit across her slender neck causing a choking sound.

His world stopped.

"IIIIIIIIIIMAAAAAAAAAAAA! IIIMMMAAAA! IMA! NOOOOO!" He screamed over and over. He tried so hard – he couldn't and he collapsed in sobs. He wasn't strong enough. "Ima…Ima…Ima…no…no….PAPA!" The boy sobbed as the pool of blood grew around his silent mother.

"…Get the boy…" The black haired man zipped his pants and went over to Levi. He picked the boy up easily over his shoulder and they started to walk to the stairs.

"Ima…Ima…Mama…Mama…Papa…" He struggled weakly through tears, watching, remembering as much of her as she could. "Adonia…."

They threw him into a car and drove off to put him into a holding building before they chose which camps they would go to. He didn't say anything, but stared at the black leather. He could feel the hatred burning in his heart. He could feel his heart hardening…humanity slipping away. By the time they shoved him out of the vehicle, an expressionless mask covered his face. Eyes narrowed against tears.  
_'Ima…I will get us wings…I swear on my life…'_

* * *

_Sorry if that was a bit much :(_

** ***Ima means mother in Hebrew*****


	4. Part One: The Star Reborn - 1944

**Faith In Chaos**

**Part One: The Star Reborn**

_"They can't hurt you, unless you let them."_

**-Anonymous**

**France – 1944**

Two years. Two long, harsh, unimaginable years. Rumors swirled around the camps and echoed in the adults that something had happened…lands destroyed…a greater force than the Axis and Allies thought…and a deception among the heroes. Those rumors had swirled for three months and as the doors to the building where they were housed, the order was given; "You are free to go."

Many hesitated, but the looks on the German's faces was a mixture of defeat of war, and just defeat. Men, women, and children frantically tried to find families. One boy, sat still in the corner of the room, not leaving. Hair was shaved off, so thin; one would think he was close to death, and smaller than the average nine year old boy. He angrily scratched at the tattoo on his left forearm, often causing it to bleed. 144,000. That was his number – not his name. The anger, the hate in his blue eyes though, was the only sign of life, of a fight left within him.

A soldier came in and motioned for him to move; "Go. You are free."

The boy got up slowly, wearing ragged, stripped clothes that looked more like pajamas. They were also too small for him, surprisingly. The German soldier lost patience and grabbed him, tossing him into the bright sunlight. The boy grunted and dug his fists into the dirt, anger boiling through him, but what could he do? That was when he felt warmth on his skin. Opening his eyes he gasped inwardly. The barbed-wire, electric fenced gate was wide open, and guards were watching people walk through. He quickly righted himself and walked towards the gate. Free? Was it a lie? Wouldn't they just shoot them all?

He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder as an older boy of fifteen spoke, "We're free Levi…the war is over."

Levi looked up into the kind smile, but he held his reserve, "Elijah? Won't they just kill us?"

"They lost, they have been ordered to let us go. We're saved."

"…But…people are saying…countries are ruined – gone…" Levi mused as he let Elijah guide him towards the gate.

"Let us focus on getting out and getting started again. Remember, your wings?"

"My wings…" Levi whispered, eyes widening some. His bare feet touched grass for the first time in his young life. He hadn't seen grass since he was four and those memories were treasured but faint. They were outside of the gate. Trembling he looked up at Elijah and the older boy smiled down at him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go."

The world was different. War had pillaged the French lands, buildings were toppled over, and torn German flags hung low. Levi's eyes took in this new world, a terrifying one. On the street corner, they heard a group of young men shouting. Elijah's hands tightened on Levi's shoulders and he leaned down. His voice grew into an excited whisper.

"Do you see them? Those are are the leaders of the new world."  
Levi looked at the men in white pants and tanned jackets. They were shouting, handing out fliers. A new flag was raised behind them. When one of the boys turned, Levi's eyes widened...on the back of his jacket – Wings.  
"I want to be one of the Resistance Corp. soldiers," Elijah mused out-loud. Levi was still transfixed on the wings, half white, half black, the balance.

"Come on, let's go find...somewhere...anywhere..." Elijah turned his mahogany head in the direction of the others. What Levi saw – he wouldn't be able to burn from his mind. Death. Dying. Decay. Ruins. The French cities were raped of all color, joy, life. He reached up for Elijah's hand, anything of comfort. The kind boy turned his head down to his smaller companion with a smile. He had taken care of the boy since he entered the camp. Many times he'd give Levi his share of food, there was something in him he couldn't describe. They'd find each other at the end of the day, thankful the other was alive. Ice blue eyes looked up into emerald green.  
"I want to go where you go," Levi stated.  
"Oh?" Elijah's face grew surprised and then a warm smile spread. "I'd like that."

* * *

But that was not to be so...

* * *

**France - 1945 **

A year after the order of freeing the Jews, people were segmented into "villages" and sects behind three walls, and a variety of outer walls surrounding the main walls. The older, strapping boys were selected and sent to train within the second wall. Elijah – torn with his brotherly duty to Levi and his calling, finally left...but not with ease.

"NO!" Levi slammed ten-year old fists into the sixteen year olds stomach.  
"I'll be back for you, Levi...I swear!"  
"NO! The monsters! They – they'll get you! People say! People say its true!" Wide eyes were brimming with tears and cheeks were red from crying.  
"Levi..." Elijah bent down and held the boy close, "I will always be with you. We must be brave...remember, we've been through hell and back, I will survive."  
"...I want to go where you go..." He buried his face in the boys Training Corp. jacket.  
"...Then follow me...Levi...swear to me, right now..." Elijah took the boys' face in his hands, "Follow me to the wall. Follow me to victory, follow me to get your wings, remember? Follow me to the end of this life." He didn't want to leave the boy – he couldn't. He too needed the youngster – who had become the only truth and friend in his darkest time.

"I, I swear...I promise Elijah!" Levi declared – and Elijah knew he meant every word.  
"Be brave for me when I'm gone, okay? The monsters can't get you here." Kissing his forehead gently he stood, and was gone.

Levi watched him walked away until he couldn't see him anymore, tears streaking down his face like the rain running down the window pain.  
"I promise, Elijah..."


	5. Part One: The Star Reborn - 1950

****YAY! We finally meet up with Major Irwin Smith! (A Major for now!)****

**Faith In Chaos**

**Part One: The Star Reborn**

_"When we are no longer able to change a situation, we are challenged to change ourselves." _  
**~Victor Frankl**

**France – 1947**

"YOU RAT!" The sound of a body hitting a wall was heard from the back room of the inn. The small frame of the boy sunk to the floor as a heavy boot slammed into his side over and over. He took the pain in silence.  
"You worthless bastard! I let you have a home and you steal from me!?" The man's anger didn't relent as he grabbed a broom and started beating the twelve-year olds back.  
"I'm sorry!" Levi cried out as wood continually beat against his spine. Flesh broke and he scrambled to escape.  
"NO!" Rough hands grabbed him around the throat. His airway began to heave and he kicked out over and over. He felt himself slipping into darkness, and eyes wandered carelessly to a knife on the table. Something snapped within him.

-Follow me- Those words, that promise so far-gone now.

No. No it wasn't.

Taking a deep breath he allowed himself to go limp and the man quickly tossed him to the floor. Muttering he circled the boy, contemplating what he should do with the body, seeming nervous. Good. Levi's motions were quick as lighting as he rolled over in a blur and gripped the knife from the table and rushing the man's back. He screamed as each new wound was created. Blood covered the front of his shirt and as he backed away the man fell. Something in his eyes – A monster.

Noises were heard and Levi dropped the knife in horror…but…he was trying to kill me…rational thoughts could come later. He fled to the streets. He didn't stop. Not until he was certain that no one would find him. He was coming undone. Hands shivering, body trembling with the thrill of the fight yet resentment at what he had done.

"Ima…Ima…" he brought knees to his chest, part for warmth, part for something to hold onto…where would he go from here? His promise to Elijah was broken…there was no way he could follow him now.

Fight to survive…never stop.

How?

* * *

**France – 1950**

Kindness became foreign to Levi. Humanity was no longer a thought. To survive you had to fight, and fight everything. The young boy grew into a teenager, with lightning fast fighting skills and a mind quicker. He lived on the streets, becoming a notorious thief. He never took another life – but he was willing to fight. And fight he did.

While Levi had grown into a man of obscurity – the world had regained, rather quickly some ground. The Nuclear Fallout that had devastated Asia, South Africa, the Middle East, and much of North America, created a new order to the world. The place where the nuclear devastation didn't seem to have much of a hold was middle to Western Europe. Three walls had been put into place after the destruction threatened with an outside enemy. The first being the Berlin Wall, in Germany, the second being on the German-French boarder, and the third, guarding Paris. Side-effects from the radiation seemed…strange and inhuman.

The barrier between the old Allies and the new Axis was a clear divide. The Resistance Corp. (R.C.) which comprised of three levels: Garrison, Military Police, and Survey Corp., was created under a new world design in order to combat the unknown beyond the wall. All the R.C. knew was they called themselves the Col. Armory. What lay beyond the wall though, was what was most troubling. Many, who left, never returned.

It was raining on the day when everything changed – for the military, for Levi, for humanity. He was running, and running desperately as dogs chased him down and the spray of bullets threatened. Turning a corner, and meeting a wall, was where he met his end. The dogs bore down and so did he, growling and standing off against them. Ice blue eyes were wild, rabid, as men in uniform – stupid M.P.'s – aimed their pistols at him and flashlights.  
"YOU! FREEZE!"  
Levi's eyes darted around, desperately trying to find his way out. There was none. Fight. Fight to stay alive. That line haunted him, it drove him insane.

"We've been after you boy," harsh eyes glared at him and he backed slowly until he felt the cold, damp wall. Brows furrowed. Now what?

The order he steadied himself for came; "Get him." Five soldiers rushed to surround the boy, but as soon as he was touched – the fight began. One by one, he managed to get them down with lightning fast speed. Victory. He could smell it. Eye darted back to the squad leaders whose mouths were open slightly. The heavier-set man growled and ordered four more men on the rogue. Levi was getting tired, so tired of running, but he had to fight. Fight to survive, to live.

He didn't see the blonde man come up behind him as quiet as a shadow. A quick blow to the head and Levi hit his knees. A trickle of crimson rolled between the boys sharp eyes and he turned, snarling to see the culprit. He was rewarded with an even more intense blow to the gut and let out a pitched cry. The boots didn't let up. Trembling, crawling, Levi tried to get away, but the blows continued until he crumpled in a ball. Eyes wide, like a wild animal that had been cornered. They darted through the faces of complete shock at the brutality of the thief's attacker. A small pool of blood formed from a beaten nose and mouth.

"If you behave like an animal…I will treat you as such…" A deep voice sent a chill up Levi's spine as he looked out from the corner of his eye and through long, black hair. The blue pools he met – he had heard about.

"Irwin…was that really necessary?" An officer came forward, cuffing the boy which triggered another struggle. Levi's heart pounded. No. No! He wasn't going to lose! The steel cut into his wrists and he felt something stab into his right arm. No!

"Did you want to fight him?" The Major looked down at the heavyset M.P. who huffed.

"Where will you take him?"

"We're going to take him down to observation. He will obviously need to be sedated," Irwin glanced over at the boy still struggling, growling and snarling.

"…Do you think he's infected with something, sir?"

Irwin walked over to Levi and nodded for another injection to be given. Putting a hand under his small chin and lifting it, the defiant stare intrigued the blonde.

"…No…not that I know of…just…street smarts…" He went to move the hand away and Levi snapped at the blond giant, earning him a slap on the face, and a kick to the gut. Once on his knees, a hand angrily drew his head back upwards by thick, black hair. The sedatives were starting to kick in and Levi's eyes began to droop and dilate.

"He has a tattoo on his left forearm…must have been a prisoner…" A medical examiner lifted the limp arm.

_No…I…I can't lose…I promised I'd fight…_Tears of frustration swelled in those cold eyes and they blinked back to this, Irwin person.

"Is that right?" The man's face softened some. "I'll talk to some of my squad. A few of them may have been in there with him…though, he looks young."

"It's amazing he's lasted on the streets this long."

Levi's head felt fuzzy, and then black.


End file.
